


Chaotic love

by Friedeggplant



Series: Magnetic love [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedeggplant/pseuds/Friedeggplant
Summary: Bruce meets Dick Grayson who runs into him trying to catch the bus
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Magnetic love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022317
Kudos: 32





	Chaotic love

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is 27  
> Dick is 22

"Shit I'm gonna be so late for the interview," Dick muttered as he weaved his way through the car park. He ran off without looking up from his watch. He didnt even have a car it was shorter to run to the bus stop from here. He looked up from his watch to see his bus by the stop. He decided to quicken his pace just a bit until he tripped and landed face first into the softest chest he'd ever laid in. They both landed on the ground along with strangers coffee cup. It took Dick a minute to remember his face was in someone's chest. 

"Oh my god Im so sorry, sir are you ok I-

Looked down to see fucking Bruce Wayne. Dick could already feel the tears forming in his eyes. Of all people this could happen to why was it him. He jumped to stand up and picked up all Bruce's belongings to hand it back to him. He was shaking so much he could barely pick it up." I'm so-so sorry M-mer wayne I really wasn't looking and a-and shit let me help you up,". He stretched out a hand to help the billionaire omega off the ground. There was obscenely loud that echoed through the parking lot. Now Dick could pay for the coffee but for the suit. That was out of the question. The tears started falling as he realized he ripped Bruce Wayne suit pants. He had no money to pay for that.

He couldn't even afford 1,500 dollar rent every month no way he could pay for a suit that probably costed hundreds of thousands of dollars. "Oh my god I-I here my jacket to cover the hole". He rushed to take of his jacket to give him. He took it and wrapped it around his waist. Dick turned to see the bus stop only to find out that the bus already gone." Shit I missed the bus," he sighed. He probably already missed the interview. There was no way he could pay for his this month.

"Are you alright?did you hurt yourself anywhere?"I asked frantically. "Oh! Yeah I'm alright,I should be asking you that you look very distressed,". "I'm sorry I was rushing to an interview but I already missed it so I lost another job and I'm about to get kicked out of my apartment and I have no money and I dont know what do and oh sorry I'm rambling I tend to do that sometimes I'm sorry i really cant afford to fix your suit."

"Dont worry about the suit I'll just buy a new suit," He said. Bruce stretched his hand to wipe his tears,"dont cry your too cute to be crying". Dicks face turned bright red." I do have a job I could offer you and I'm sure it would cover your expenses,"." I do need a cleaner at Wayne enterprises and I would love you on the job." I'll take it I dont mind anything you offer," Dick begged. It was was like god sent an angel down to the earth and blessed him for once in his life. He took out his card and wrote something in the back." Heres my card come to my office tomorrow morning at 8 and try not to have another incident like today yeah?". Dick felt really embarrassed at the reminder."what's your name?"he asked." D-dick,Dick Grayson sir,"." See you tomorrow Dick,". He turned around and left with dicks jacket around his waist to cover the giant rip in his pants.


End file.
